Heaven's Touch
by Paris Blackwood
Summary: C'mon, he was like, totally making out with a celestial being. And Constantine was getting way too aroused with the foreplay. God would be pissed of. But that divine bastard had an angel's touch there, indeed.


It was after midnight already. Constantine knocked on the door, but no one answered. The exorcist opened it himself, hinges creaking with an annoying sound. He entered the large hall without ceremony. Besides a distant crackling fire in the fireplace, the sacred library was all hollow and quiet. No sign of Father David or that other lad who was always wandering around there, Nicholas. John passed lazily by the shelves, listening to the echoes of his own footsteps, just to find the blonde androgynous wight gracefully sitting in a armchair. Deeply absorbed in the book he was reading, Gabriel didn't seem to notice Constantine's presence.

John watched him in silence for a while. Half-breed looked like an angel, for sure. Noiseless, peacefully, golden hair over his half closed eyes and that ineffable innocent aura blooming. An angel, as long as he'd remaind in silence.

"Esposizioni sopra la Comedia di Dante, written by Giovanni Boccaccio", the androgyne answered, although Constantine never asked it out loud. He closed the book gently and lifted his face to look at John's brown eyes with a pretentious grin. "You should try it, John."

"I didn't come here for a literature lesson" said the black haired man in a sarcastic tone, "but thanks anyway".

"You came here seeking for comfort, as usually" Gabriel pondered in condescension, what made Constantine roll his eyes. Arrogant cynical bastard. Wasn't pride supposed to be a capital vice or something? Along with lust, wrath, sloth and the others John would not remember at the moment. Hypocritical _bullshit_, as he always said. If God's angels themselves could not follow the rules, the exorcist didn't feel much obliged to.

"Bad day at work, John?" asked the blonde androgyne. His voice was soft and caring, almost musical, like a wife questioning her dear husband in the end of the working day. But Constantine was no fool, recognized the trick. He noticed a little bit of sarcasm in his eyes of a lively green, as in the slight curl of his lips. The angel used to keep track of John's movements, so Gabriel probably knew all about his day, already. There would be no news. Nevertheless, the exorcist needed to talk to someone. Anyone. Even that snobbish _God wannabe_ in wings would do. At least the half-breed wouldn't think John was crazy or schizophrenic - just stupid, maybe.

"Terrible day" he emphasized, correcting the angel. Gabriel stood up and put the book back on the place where it belonged, in a quiet pace. He made the black haired man took his own seat. The chair was comfortable and John didn't refused it. Sure he could use a little compassion after the last... "job". And then Constantine felt the androgyne's hands on his shoulders, from behind, slowly massaging his tired and tensed muscles. "Tell me about it, son", was Gabriel's request, in a very righteous and comprehensive vox.

Reluctant at first, John appeared to be looking after the words to express himself, and his own ghosts. That sort of thing never was easy. "I tried to pull a demon out of this little girl, but exorcism went wrong" he finally began, muttering in a devastated voice, "and things got bad, Gabe".

"How bad?" Constantine heard from the angel, while Gabriel kept the fingers pressing and rubbing his shoulders with a delicate strength. It was a nice, pleasant sensation. John closed his eyes, enjoying the massage. Bastard had a divine touch there, indeed.

"Really bad" he confessed, with a minimal sigh. John tried to focus on the cherub's contact, since Gabriel's affection seem to diminish his grief and dark humor. "That demon made the little girl bit her own tongue, until it parted. Right in front of me. And then he just stood there, all tied up, chewing the bleeding tongue like it was a gum. Staring at my eyes. There was blood dripping from her mouth, dripping from her chin, and an evil smirk on her childish lips".

Gabriel didn't cut him off. He understood that Constantine need to unburden, and just let him talk and talk. The exorcist went on, his shoulders relaxing below the angel's fists.

"She is a mute, now. She lost her tongue and will never say a word again. And she is just nine, Gabriel. I saved her life, I deported that demon's back to Hell, but…", John let out a deep, painful breath, "I couldn't save the tongue. Wish I had, Gabe. Wish I could. Why..."

"It is not your fault, John" the blonde one interrupted, fondling Constantine's neck tenderly. "This girl could be dead now, or even worse."

"Yeah, but still…"

The angel abandoned his back, walking around the armchair to face the exorcist. Graciously, Gabriel knelt in front of him, hands politely resting on John's thighs. "Let it go, son. You did your best", whispered the half-breed, caressing his right leg.

"My best wasn't enough…"

Before he could finish the sentence, Constantine was stopped by Gabriel's fingertips over his thin lips. He glanced at the fingers then looked at the angel's face, not really surprised with that action, but slightly intrigued. So the blonde one stood up to sat on the exorcist's lap, making John raise one of his eyebrows in misbelieve. Could not tell what that was all about, the half-breed arms strengthening John's neck, and the angelical wight leaning over his body. Constantine didn't expect it, although he embraced the angel's fine waist. And sure as Hell he did not expect the damn kiss.

Gabriel's mouth was incredibly human. Too hot and all wet, and hungry. Gabriel's tongue slid into his own mouth, running through his tooth and his lips and then his tongue as well. The half-breed stuck his fingerprints in John's hair, pulling it, and then slipping to his nape, softly scratching his pale skin. Surprisingly enough, soon the exorcist was kissing the angel back, holding tight that slim figure. As the tension in his muscles went away and his body started to correspond that carnal impulse, John began to realized it _had_ to be a sin. C'mon, he was like, totally making out with a celestial being. And Constantine was getting way too aroused with the foreplay. God would be_ pissed of_. Even more than He constantly was about John Constantine.

"Gabriel", he called in a lower, anxious murmur. "I don't think we... we should…"

"Shh…" hissed the blonde figure, smooth as a feather. "No one will ever look for us here. Who on Earth would come for a book at this hour, John?"

Half-breed made he sounded like a foolish, but the exorcist sure wasn't worried about inconvenient readers. In fact, if some distracted being entered the church's library, the black haired man wouldn't give a shit. So what if a catholic devotee though he as a fag? And things didn't need to get so far. With Gabriel's androgyne form, the angel should easily be mistaken for a woman. A dyke, but still. They'd make a cute couple, John imagined sarcastically.

Although, the exorcist was not so cool about the situation. "What is your plan?", he asked, trying to hold back the other one while Gabriel was biting his chin, tooth going down to his neck. Not that Constantine really wanted him to stop now. "Let's hide and do it while your boss is kind of busy?"

Gabriel smiled with that old superb expression of his, looking almost happy. "Don't worry, John. Father David is not here. He went to visit a family and will be spending the night."

Staring at him, Constantine could barely believe the superior wight sitting on his lap. "It's not the priest, Gabriel!", he said in distress. "For Christ's sake, I was talking about God. Your boss upstairs", clarified.

"Oh" the angel seemed astonished for a while, and give an embarrassed smile. It as if he wasn't even thinking about Lord before. "To be honest, John, His all-seeing eye could be watching us right now. You know a shepherd leads even the most wayward of..."

"...of his flock. Yeah, I know" Constantine whispered, rolling his eyes. Last thing he needed was Lord's judgement there.

Gabriel sighed, while his left hand found the space between the exorcist's legs, pressing it and rubbing his fingers over John's black pants.

"Aren't you worried, half-breed? Or ashamed, at least…?" Constantine questioned, but the angel never answered. Gabriel just unlocked the zipper, sliding into his underwear to touch his penis. John gasped, caught off guard by the blonde's attack. But that was, ah... Amazing. Really. For a God's servant, he was pretty good with the hands - and not for playing harp.

"You are the one who should go down, half-breed" he murmured in a soft, provocative voice.

"Go down on you, John?" said the angel, showing a naughty grin, eyes shining in malice.

Next thing John knew, half-breed was down on his knees, right between Constantine's spread legs. Gabriel pulled his dick out in no time, and leaned over him. "_Damned_ angel", the other groaned when the androgyne's warm mouth covered his penis. John bited his own lips in order not to make a louder sound, thrill increasing impossibly fast. That angel was pure sin, indeed. Hot like Hell. The exorcist rolled his fingers in the blonde's curly hair, pushing his head back and forth while he swallowed the erection.

"You're really good down there, uh?" pricked the black haired man, as a sardonic laughter escaped from his mouth. "How much have you practiced already?"

Gabriel said nothing, his mouth too busy sucking the exorcist's dick. And John was loving it. Not just for the arousement, the obscene strain, but mainly because he discovered a new way to make that divinal bastard shut _the fuck_ up. A delicious new way.

"Is there a number of cocks you guys are allowed to suck before falling in disgrace? I mean…" John kept joking, although the words went out scarcely on account of his moans getting away once in a while. "It doesn't seemed much like a heavenly behavior to me", he considered, with an ironic smile. Or maybe Heaven only wasn't so boring after all. If all angels were skillful like that, Paradise must be worth the name.

Half-breed raised his head to meet the man's brown eyes. Gabriel had an almost innocent expression in his angelic face, besides the dark shadow within the vivid green iris. "Tell me, Gabe" the exorcist proceeded, "aren't you afraid of becoming Satan's bitch in the everlasting Hell?"

"Are you, John?" the angel said in revenge, with a bittersweet smirk. Constantine pushed him down hard, sticking his own stiff cock in Gabriel's throat. "With this mouth, love…" said John, suggestive, "I bet you would be one of Devil's favorites".

Gabriel immediately stopped sucking. He took John's penis off his mouth, still holding it in his hands. The blonde androgyne licked his own lips, wet by his saliva, and faced the exorcist with narrowed and dangerous eyes, although he began to jerk off John's cock. "John Constantine knows better the way Lucifer prefers _the job_ done" he mocked.

"Go fuck youtself, half-breed" the black haired man spat in a angry mood. Then he gave an evil grin, grabbing the angel's suit and bringing the other one up to his lap again. "Better. Let me do it for you, Gabe."

* * *

John Constantine and a naughty Archangel Gabriel. What do you think? The couple fascinates me, although I'm a big fan of our Johnny boy with the guys from Hell. In my guess, Lucifer would be mad if he found out about John and Gabe!

It's also a translation from my own story, "Toque de Anjo", in brazilian portuguese. I'd appreciate if you could let me know about any grammar or spelling mistakes among the text. Since English is not my first language, I'm not very secure about writing here. Thank you all!

Ah, Nicholas is that young priest that meets John when he comes to see Gabriel, in the movie. He received this name in the amazing fanfic **O visitante de sobretudo preto**, written by Joe Tyler - who owns the credit for the name. I think that it fits perfectly and decided to use it in my writing.

Deticated to BelialNails, who is sick today. A "get well soon" gift, my dear. Lots of love!

Kisses,

Ms. Blackwood


End file.
